Almost Attempted Suicide
by Apple Mouse
Summary: Yuffie broke up with Reno not too long ago and he no longer thinks he has a reason to live, but a phone call interrupts him and it's who he least expected.


**Title:** Almost Attempted Suicide

**Chapters:** One shot

**Author:** Daisuke Saraba (Uruha)

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Rating:** PG-13

**Paring: **Reno x Yuffie

**Synopsis:** Yuffie broke up with Reno not long ago and he no longer thinks he has a reason to live, until a phone call interrupts him.

**Comments:** This is actually my first angst fic and it came to me while i was sitting outside smoking a cigarette with my mom and I was thinking about the way that the light shined off of the metal on my car and when I pressed the fuel release on my lighter it went sssshhh, so I had to write. Anyway. On the the fic.

**Almost Attempted Suicide**

Much like the sound a lighter makes when you press down hard on the button that releases the fluid and prepares to be ignited. It's amplified like the sound of a switch blade, just after you press the button, a loud flicking sound followed by shiny stainless steel, a blade, roughly four inches long and razor sharp. It's his favorite toy by now. He's been left alone for quite too long and he doesn't know what to do with himself anymore.

He sits slumped over in the kitchen, back to the dishwasher. He wishes she would call but she hasn't and there isn't a doubt in his mind that she won't. She left him for good this time and that is his biggest fear. What was he, Reno of the Turks, going to do with himself now? Nothing. Nothing yet.

Switchblade, sharp metallic friend of Reno's. The only one he has left by now. His relationship with Yuffie tore his friendships apart. Tseng no longer looked at him with that stern but understanding look. Rude no longer invites him out for drinks, instead he goes with Elena. Elena no longer defends herself from his lewd comments because by then there weren't anymore comments to be made. He was in love then and she stomped on his poor little pathetic heart.

It always seemed like there were two options to everything. Yes she loves you, rejoice and be the happiest man alive or... No she hates you, sit on your kitchen floor and stab yourself to death. It seems logical at first, he knows when his heart is broken and he's already sitting on the floor with a switchblade in his hand, playing the same songs over and over in his head. The songs they used to dance to and make love to. That's what he thought it was, love. Apparently, it wasn't. It wasn't even love and he let some punk ass ninja tell him it was.

"You made a fool of me, good job." the words rolled off his tongue bitterly, the switchblade in his right hand glinted a little in the dim light seeping through the crack in the blinds. "I'm sure you're proud."

And as he rolls up the sleeve of his white button up, she's the only thing on his mind. Her face, her smile, her kind words and reassuring gestures, telling him everything is going to be all right. No its not. It never was and never will be. He dances the blade across the flesh of his left arm, tracing very gently down his arm, over the main vein, the brightest most bluest one of them all.

But something disturbs the mind numbing silence. The annoying theme song to the Hawaii 5-0 TV show that Rude put on his cellphone as a joke and Reno never had the patience to dick around with it to remove it, or change it to something less annoying. Someone was calling him. He thought it was ironic too, that just as he was about to kill himself someone would call him and pull him from his misery.

Reno scrambled up from the floor, looking for a reason not to end his pitiful existance. He quickly walked across the room lifting his cellphone from the kitchen table and staring at the caller ID. "Yuffie..." He voice was a whisper by now. He flipped his cellphone open and placed it to his ear, waiting for a long time before he spoke, "H-hello?"

"Reno." her voice was calm but it sounded sad. What was she sad about? It was his job, being the 'sad lonely depressed about to kill himself', one.

"Hi, Yuffie." This time he didn't stutter, this time his voice was just as calm as hers and much more sad. "Did you forget something of yours over here?"

He could hear her sigh on the other end, "No Reno... I'm just--" She was cut off.

"You're just what, Yuffie?"

"Let me finish, jerk." She sighed again, "I'm sorry."

"For?" He wanted her to say it. To admit that she was wrong, that she hurt him. He wanted her to say that she was going take him back, but that was only a dream to him and he knew dreams never came true.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Reno, Baby I love you. I was wrong." Her voice started to get a little shaky and it sounded as if she was crying. His heart melted in to her fist, or so it seemed like anyway. And he laughed. That confused her, she made a little huffing sound on the other end, "Reno, stop laughing. I'm fucking serious."

"Why are you doing this? Haven't you hurt me enough?" His words were like venom and it made her make a choking sound over the phone, much like she was choking back sobs. Good, she deserved a good cry. It's not like he hasn't shed many a tear for her and her mistakes. He wanted to make her pay and this was all of a sudden, the turk in him. Coming out to play. The vengeful bastard that loved interrogation and poking people with his Electro-Mag Rod set to stun.

"That's it Reno... I miss you. I love you. I need you."

"That's not what you said a week ago." In fact her words were, 'i never want to see you again, i hate you, you're worthless to me now.' He laughed again thinking about it and he dropped the switchblade on the table and its clattered loudly against a plate he had left there from dinner.

"What was that?" Her voice sounded concerned.

"I dropped my switchblade."

"What the hell did you have a switchblade for?" He could literally hear her eyes widen on the other end and he couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped.

"I was going to kill myself because of you but you had to go and call me just before I did." He smirked, thats right. Feel bad, Yuffie, please feel bad.

"You were going... to kill yourself?"

"That's right." He was pacing around the living room of his one bedroom apartment."Do you really miss me, Yuffie? Do you really miss me? Because right now I'm trying to think of all the reasons why I would be so stupid as to take you back after what you did to me."

"Yes I love you! I love you more than anything! I love you more than I love Materia and that's saying a lot... I loooove materia!"

Reno smirked again, his voice lowering to a whisper again, "Come over."

"Whyyyyy?" She could be really annoying at times.

"I want you to prove to me that you love me, Yuffie. You're going to come over... all the way from you're precious Wutai. You're going to come see me and you're going to say how you really feel about me... to my face. If you don't you can forget us."

"I'll be there, I promise."

He laughed again pulling the phone away from his ear, "You better." and he closed his phone and placed it back on the kitchen table. He smiled triumphantly and walked back to his bedroom, laying down on his bed with his face buried in his pillows. Tomorrow she would be at his front door and he'd open it with that stupid smile on his face. And after she said her thing, if he believed it he'd welcome her back in to his life. If not he'd shove her out in to the cold streets of Midgar and laugh. Win/Win Situation.


End file.
